Often times, users may receive a media advertisement, such as a video advertisement streamed to a client device in association with viewing an online media content. Advertisers are increasingly interested in advertising with video advertisements. However, one barrier to entry is the creation of a video asset to advertise. Finding a qualified video creator for the creation of the video asset can require considerable searching and effort. For example advertisers must often hire talent agencies to screen for video producers and negotiate production contracts.